


The Moon and I

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: Luna, on her latest assignment as a young wizarding naturalist, invites Hermione to spend the summer in the Forbidden Forest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).



> For HP Halloween. Many thanks to my wonderful beta, dexstarr.

"There," Luna gestured to something flitting in and out of the trees. "Did you see that?"

Hermione tried to look to where Luna was pointing, but she shook her head in frustration.

"You'd think after a whole summer I'd be better at this." Hermione stood up, pressing her hands against her aching lower back. "I can hardly see. Shouldn't we be getting back to the tent?"

"Full moon tonight. Best night for moon frogs," Luna said.

"What, tonight?" Hermione said. "I can't even see the moon. What about last month, don't you remember how clear it was then?"

"That's _exactly_ why tonight is better," Luna said. 

"Anyway, you don't actually believe they come from the moo --" Hermione suddenly stopped herself as all around them she saw lights start to flicker and glow in the grass. Silvery frogs no bigger than a thimble, but silent as the evening. 

"Moon frogs come out when they don't have to compete with the full moon's brightness," Luna said in a hushed voice. "That's why I waited until tonight."

Hermione felt Luna's hand find hers.

"I'll miss this," Hermione whispered. In her head, her heart added _I'll miss you_.


End file.
